Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?
by Rawr -pounce
Summary: Raito 'accidentally' gets his car dirty, and asks Ryuzaki for help. It turns into something more, eventually leading into the kidnapping of L and Raito by a team called huntERS. LxRaito::LxLight, whatever. RyuzakixRaito, too.
1. Gettin' Dirty

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 1: Gettin' Dirty**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

"Ryuzaki, we have a little problem." it was his plan. It was his plan to 'accidentally' get his car all dirty, and then ask Ryuzaki if he'd help him clean it. He wanted to tease him. Make him want more of him. It was amusing to see Ryuzaki drool before him. 

"Hm? What was that, Yagami-kun?" asked Ryuzaki as he turned away from his computer. "Something about a problem?"

"Yes, my car's all dirty. Could you help me clean it?" explained Raito, waiting for a response. He may have looked innocent to Ryuzaki at the time, but on the inside, an evil grin spread across his face. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" replied Ryuzaki, slowly rising out of his chair. "Thanks, Ryuzaki." he grinned.

"My god! How'd you get it so dirty, Yagami-kun?!" Ryuzaki freaked when he saw the car. "Mud puddle." was the excuse Raito managed to come up with. "I see. I'll go get the bucket and soap. Don't go anywhere, Yagami-kun."

_Now, why would I do that? _His plan was finally falling into place. _Awesome._

"I'm back, Yagami-kun." he startled Raito. "Oh, yes, thanks." he dragged out. Ryuzaki handed him a sponge.

He slowly dunked it into the bucket, and started on the windshield. He climbed onto the car, leaned up against the windshield, and started washing it slowly. When the sponge went up, so did Raito's body. Ryuzaki could feel himself slipping away from reality. He practically had to slap himself.

"I thought you were going to help, Ryuzaki? God! It's so hot out here!" he took off his shirt and threw it onto the ground. _Oh my god. _Ryuzaki grabbed asponge, and just like Raito, started cleaning the car.

* * *

Yes, the chapters are supposed to be kinda shortish like this.

It's a new style of mine.

The longish style wasn't really for me.

Tell me what you think. I'll probably get another chapter up today or tomorrow.

-Pounce


	2. What The Hell?

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 2: What The Hell?!**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

Ryuzaki contained himself and grabbed his own sponge. He started scrubbing the hood of Raito's car. He glanced up at Raito every now and then, and he knew it. It made him happy. His plan was succeeding. 

"Ryuzaki, could you hand me the hose?" what was about to happen wasn't a part of his plan. "Of course, Yagami-kun." Ryuzaki treaded over to the hose and dragged it all the way over to the car. "Here." he held it out, but 'accidentally' he sprayed it all over Raito.

"Ryuzaki, what the hell?!"

"Sorry, Yagami-kun. My bad." he snickered. "You got my pants all wet!" Raito screamed. _Oh, shit. He better not take off his pants! _"God, now I have to take off my pants!"

_SHIT!_ Ryuzaki shreeked in his head as Raito slipped his pants off. Ryuzaki wanted to run over to him and just pull his boxers off.

"Ryuzaki? You okay?" asked Raito, climbing back onto the car. Ryuzaki sucked in some air. "Yeah." he let it out. "Then hurry up! We haven't even finished half of the car!"

* * *

Hmm, seems as though little Ryuzaki's gettin' horny.

Well, we'll see what happens.

Review, please.

-Pounce


	3. Sex, Drugs, and Waffles

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 3: Sex, Drugs, and Waffles**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

Ryuzaki couldn't take it anymore. He had to jump something, and by the looks of it, it was going to be Raito. _Just a little bit longer..._ he told himself. Actually, more like _lied _to himself. 

"Ryuzaki! Scrub faster! Your scrubbing three miles per hour!" snapped Raito. _Hm... seems like my little plan is working out quite well..._ Raito smirked. _Perfect. _Then he thought of the perfect idea. "Hey, Ryuzaki, come over here and help me with this part of the car." he ordered. Ryuzaki groaned, "Yes, Yagami-kun." he said.

"You can reach it better if you get on the car, Ryuzaki." Raito was practically moaning out the words. And just as he was told, sort of, Ryuzaki climbed on top of the car. "Hand me the sponge." he turned to Raito, and he handed it to him. "Thanks." Ryuzaki mumbled. His gaze averted over to Raito as he washed the top of the car, still doing the up and down motion while pressed against the window.

Then it hit him. Yagami-kun was doing this on purpose! "Yagami-kun, stop teasing me! I know what you're planning!" he flared.

"What? What am I doing?" questioned Raito as if he knew nothing about the situation.

"Stop making me hard!" his hands flew over his mouth. _Oh shit._

And he was indeed, in deep shit.

* * *

This is becoming more and more fun to write. How many chapters, my friends?

Four or five sounds good to me.

You decide.

-Pounce


	4. Not So Innocent

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 4: Not So Innocent**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

"Fuck." 

That's what Raito was waiting for. Those words and motions. _I guess I'll have to give you a little reward for your efforts. _Raito grinned. "Seems as though you figured out my plan, bravo Ryuzaki. I guess I'll have to give you a little reward." they embraced in a lustfull kiss. Raito's tongue plunged into Ryuzaki's mouth. After some coaxing, Ryuzaki and Raito's tongue wrestled with each others.

"What the-" Matsuda was staring at the two with a disgusted look. "Ryuzaki, Raito? What's going on? And why aren't you wearing any pants, Raito?"

"Matsuda."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and go away." he ordered.

"Now, where were we, Ryuzaki?" Raito crawled on top of Ryuzaki when Matsuda left. "I believe we were right here..." Ryuzaki clutched onto Raito's soft, light brown hair. Raito smiled and kissed him. "Yeah, that seems about right." he said between kisses. He showered kisses down Ryuzaki's neck and collarbone.

"Raito...kun...more..." Raito loved the way he begged. It was so pathetic. Raito fingered his way down Ryuzaki's stomach, then lifted up his shirt and started twisting Ryuzaki's nipples. "Uggghhhh..." he groaned.

"Ryuzaki? Raito? What's going on?"

The party was over.

* * *

Guess who walked in on them?

None other than Raito's father.

What was his name again?

If you remember, tell me right away!

-Pounce


	5. Damn

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 5: Damn...**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

And there stood Soichiro Yagami. 

"Dad!" Raito pushed Ryuzaki away from him. "Uh..." _Dammit! I can't think of a good excuse! SHIT! _Raito mentally cursed himself for not locking the door. Ryuzaki's mind was dry as well.

"Uh, Yagami-san... we... we were... we were fighting! Yeah, we were about to sock each other! Thanks for preventing that horrible disaster!" Ryuzaki lied as best he could. _Good job at saving our asses once again, Ryuzaki. _Raito gritted his teeth. _What a shitty lie. And you'd think a genius like him could think of something better than 'fighting'. _Soichiro just stood there, dumbfounded for a few moments. "Well... your welcome, I guess. Try not to get into too much trouble, okay? You're full grown men!" Soichiro explained. "Capiche?"

They both nodded.

Soichiro took his leave.

"Well, thanks yet again for saving our asses." Raito said sarcastically. Ryuzaki threw him a nasty look. "At least he didn't think otherwise, Yagami-kun." Ryuzaki replied.

"I think I've had enough interruptions today." Raito slowly got up and dusted himself off. "Yagami-kuuuuuun!" Ryuzaki moaned. Raito stopped before opening the door. He was going to regret asking. "What?" he groaned.

"I love you."

* * *

My brother gave me the idea for the fighting thing.

I might add another chapter today.

-Pounce


	6. 1221

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 6: 12/21**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

"I love you." 

Is that really what he'd said? Was he playing some sort of sick game with him? They were just three little words... Nothing more.

**_But they meant so much._**

"R-ryuzaki?" Raito's deep eyes sugarcoated with nothing but lies widened. Ryuzaki's blank eyes closed. He rose from his odd position on the cold, marble floor and hugged Raito. "Didn't you hear me? I love you."

That's what Raito was afraid of. He set his head on top of Ryuzaki's, smelling his raven hair, which was surprisingly soft. He imagined Ryuzaki's hair to be quite coarse. "You're hair smells nice." he breathed. It smelled of strawberries. Strawberries and something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"It's poppies." he looked up at Raito. "What?"

"Poppies. That's the smell you can't figure out."

"Ryuzaki, do you have some sort of telepathic powers I don't know about?" he smirked. "No, Yagami-kun, just a guess." he smiled. "Oh..." he slowly leaned into a kiss.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Do not think this is the end, my friends.

I just need ideas, 'kay?

E-mail me at:

ritsuka.yagami at yahoo dot com.

-Pounce


	7. Just a Smile

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 7: Just a Smile**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

"Do you really have to, Yagami-kun? I thought you were going to take me to a café?" Ryuzaki whined. "We are going to a café, just with Misa-san." Raito replied, sliding his arm into the jacket sleeve. "But whyyyyy?" he tugged on Raito's sleeve. "Because… Just…. Argh!" he was frustrated. 

"Hey, Raito-kuuuun!" Misa pranced over to where Ryuzaki and Raito were standing by the café. "Hiya!" she exclaimed with a little wave. Then, just as Ryuzaki thought the day couldn't get any worse, it did.

She.Kissed.Raito.

"YAGAMI-KUN!" Ryuzaki yelled in horror. "You two-timing… ARGH!" tears dripped down his eyes. The expression on Misa's face was indescribable. "Raito-kun's not gay! He's straight!" she gripped his arm.

"Misa, I'm about as straight as a rainbow."

* * *

Straight.As.A.Rainbow.

That line still makes me laugh.

No ideas yet? Shame shame. I've gotten no e-mails.

Again, my e-mail is ritsuka.yagami at yahoo dot com.

-Pounce


	8. We're Both Rainbow Boys

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 8: We're Both "Rainbow" Boys**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

Misa stomped off, leaving Raito and Ryuzaki alone. 

"Well, since I just ruined our date, Ryuzaki, where would you like to go?" Raito's eye twitched. _She's such a bitch! _he mentally groaned. Ryuzaki thought a moment. "You choose, Yagami-kun."

"What about that new museum over by Yuki?" suggested Raito. "Oooooo..." Ryuzaki stuck his thumb slightly into his mouth and started chewing on the tip. "Sounds fun. Let's go."

_New plan. _Raito plotted. _I need to convince Ryuzaki to have sex with me. _He thought a moment, then it struck him.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, I need to go to the bathroom real quick, 'kay?" he reported. "Um, okay. Do you want me to come?" Ryuzaki jogged after him. "Whatever floats your boat." his lips trembled. He mentally stopped himself from grinning. But he couldn't stop himself from smiling when no one was in the bathroom. (A/: It's one of those annoying ones that only have one stall.) Ryuzaki almost screamed when Raito pulled him into the bathroom with him and locked the door. He pushed Ryuzaki against the wall.

"Wanna play?"

* * *

I want to thank Macvanaly (sp?) for e-mailing me with a few ideas. They were really good!

Remember to e-mail me, 'kay?

I really need to change the rating to M.

Rating it T was ridiculous.

-Pounce


	9. I Have a Sly Mind

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 9: I Have a Sly Mind**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

Raito started by pracitically ripping Ryuzaki's shirt off. Next was the pants. Slidong them off was simple, but what he saw was surprising. 

"Ryuzaki, have you ever considered wearing underwear, eh?" Raito was taken aback. Ryuzaki blushed madly. "Watari hadn't finished the laundry." he explained. "No matter, it just makes my job easier." Ryuzaki started lifting Raito's shirt up.

Off that flew.

He was hesitant to take off the pants_. What if we get caught? Although, they can't have a video camera in here... that's illegal_.

Off those flew, too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both were spread out on the cold floor, panting heavily. "We...better...leave..." Ryuzaki said between breathes.

When Raito walked out of the bathroom, he checked to see if anyone was around. "Coast's clear."

_Sex in a bathroom, not bad. Not bad at all._

* * *

WRITER'S BLOCK! WROTER'S BLOCK!

And right before ten chapters, too!

Crap.

Oh, and this takes place after Raito-kun loses his memory of Death Note. w

My friend Val asked me, "How can you stand writing a fanfic about L being in love with your Raito-kun?" and I answered with a, "T.T It's very difficult, 'kay?"

There, now you know a little more about me. Big whoop.

-Pounce


	10. The Rainbow Boys Go To a Movie

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 10: The Rainbow Boys Go To a Movie**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

"Well, that was one boring tour." Ryuzaki complained as they walked out of the museum. "Yeah, talk about it." Raito agreed. 

"What'd you like to do now? We still have the whole day. And this time, you have to choose." Raito squinted his eyes for effect. Ryuzaki walked over to a nearby bench, sat down, and hugged his knees to his chest. He thought a moment.

"I know it's cliché, but, I'd like to see a movie. I've never been to a movie theater." Ryuzaki turned over to Raito who'd sat down next to him. "Whatever you want, Ryuzaki." he said. "Great."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What would you like to see?"

"I hear 'Invasion' was a really good movie." Ryuzaki stared up at the listing of movies. There it was, 'Invasion' printed in bold, red letters. And after that, PG-13 along with the times. The closest was 4:35, exactly twenty minutes before it started.

"Should we see it?" questioned Ryuzaki. Raito shrugged, "Sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y-yagami-kuuuun... I'm s-scared!" he whispered into Raito's ear. Raito became agitated. "You're the one that wanted to see this dang movie." he snorted. "Y-yagami-kun! C-can I...?" Raito nodded and Ryuzaki grasped his hand. _Hard. _

_Only seventy more minutes of this shit._

* * *

Yes, yes. Pounce knows the movies are cliché, but she couldn't resist. w 

Sorries. 

OMGies! I have a cheerleader! 

-Pounce 


	11. Rainbow Kiss

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 11: Rainbow Kiss**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

Raito could feel Ryuzaki trembling beside him. His bottomless black eyes were wider than usual, making him look like he was on crack or something. For safety, and it was a good thing too, Raito told Ryuzaki they should sit in the back. No one ever sat in the back, so Raito thought most people wouldn't hear Ryuzaki panicking. And guess what? He was. 

"Yagami-kuuuuun!" he cried into Raito's chest. "Do you want to leave?" Raito asked, sort of petting Ryuzaki's head. "Yes." he sputtered.

"Are you okay?" Ryuzaki wouldn't stop shaking. Ryuzaki shook his head. "N-no... I'm scared to go to sleep..." he trembled. "Not like you do, anyway." Raito rolled his eyes. "I do too, Yagami-kun! I fall asleep after you, and wake up before you!" Ryuzaki was still gipping onto his shirt.

"You'll be fine." Raito said, kissing the top of Ryuzaki's mop head.

* * *

Sorry for making this one particularly short, just got bored.

-Pounce


	12. I Love You So Much, My Suki

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 12: I Love You So Much, My Suki**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

Quick author's note: If anyone knows the translation for 'love' in Japanese? I need to know right away, 'kay? Now here's the new chapter!!! Oh, and by the way, I killed my writer's block. WHOOPIE!

Oh, and would you guys mind if I suddenly popped into the story? I thought it'd be a funny twist... and I need two other people to be my accomplices, so, I'm gonna need names, people. And personality's. And looks, 'kay?

---------------------------------------------------

**So often you cross my mind and I think,**

_"I am so lucky."_

It was an exceptionally hot day, and Raito insisted they go to the beach.

"You need some sun. You're pale. I don't like pale guys." he almost threatened. It was code for saying, 'If you don't get some sun, I'm going to break up with you and get with a better guy.' so Ryuzaki shaped up, and agreed to go to the beach.

When they arrived, it was around noon. A fair amount of people were there, not too crowded yet not completely deserted. Ryuzaki stood out in a bathing suit. (A/N: Sorry, gals, he's not wearing a speedo. I would never do that to L-seme.) With no shirt on, his pale chest was bare and his ribs showed. Raito was the complete opposite. He was muscular, and had a well-structured body. He was a nice, light tan color.

"Let's go in the water." Raito said, taking Ryuzaki's hand. "Please?" Ryuzaki just followed and said nothing.

Raito took a beach ball with him. When Ryuzaki finally faced his fear of the crashing waves, Raito readied the beach ball. "Yagami-kun, what do you think you're going to do with that beach ball?" Ryuzaki prepared himself for the worst.

"We're going to play a little game."

* * *

Huzza huzza! I killed my writer's block.

-dances-

Well, reviews are always nice, no?

-Pounce


	13. What The Hell's Going On?

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 13: What The Hell's Going On?**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

"No, no, Yagami-kun. We are not!" he spat. But it was too late. Raito was already positioning the ball. 

He hit it.

It sailed through the air.

Ryuzaki managed to hit the ball back to Raito. After so many hits to the head, Ryuzaki turned it into a competition. _Heh heh, if I get this to go to where I want it, I may get a little satisfaction out of it. _Ryuzaki smirked. He smacked the ball as hard as he could. Raito bounced it back with the same amount of force; maybe a little less.

"Hmmm... how 'bout a little bet, Yagami-kun?" it was Ryuzaki's turn to have a plot. "What would that be, Ryuzaki?" Raito was interseted.

"A bet on who can win at a game of volleyball. We can go muster up a few other players for our teams, and whoever wins has to kiss the other-- in front of everyone." now both Ryuzaki and Raito were a little shy about showing their feelings for each other in public. But you guys know Raito, couldn't turn down something so sweet.

"Deal." both dashed out of the water to go scout for team members. Luckily, both managed to get the same amount of players.

"Okay, Yagami-kun, you ready?"

Raito nodded.

Ryuzaki served the ball.

* * *

Ha ha! Sort of a cliffhanger, I guess.

This has been so much fun to write!

How does twenty chapters sound? laughs histerically

-Pounce


	14. I'm Shit Outa Luck

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 14: I'm Shit Outa Luck**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

Tears were forced out of both of them. They were in excruciating pain as their 'game' dragged on. 

After a long while of battling, guess who won?

Ryuzaki, of course.

Raito cursed himself for getting himself into this, but Ryuzaki on the other hand was grinning a mile a minute. They all shook hands and congradulated Ryuzaki's team for winning and rambled on and on about how well they all played. Raito, on teh other hand, was sitting in the sand, thinking of excuses to get himself out of kissing Ryuzaki in public.

"A deal's a deal, Yagami-kun." Ryuzaki startled him. He glanced over to his side where Ryuzaki was bent over next to him.

"Yeah, I know, Ryuzaki. Just give me a minute." he was blushing and... crying? Not really, no one could notice. Ryuzaki sat down next to him. He wiped away the tears on his face. "I'm so embarassed! But... I have to..." he choked out.

Ryuzaki took a hold of Raito's chin, brought it closer to his, and planted a kiss on him.

"All I really wanted was a kiss."

* * *

Kawaii, no?

SO, how 'bout it? Twenty chapters? More or less?

I NEED TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!

I'm going to get another chapter up tonight, 'kay?

-Pounce


	15. I Can't Take It

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 15: I Can't Take It**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

Both heard the gasps and felt the beady eyes set on them. Raito felt the bubbly anger building up inside of him. He was _sick _of people making fun of him. 

"_SHUT UP! _We don't care what you think! We love each other and that's enough!" he grabbed Ryuzaki's hand and stomped off. Ryuzaki had never seen Raito break down and actually _cry_. But that was soon to change.

"People...are..so cruel..." Raito was choked up. He felt a lump in his throat.

"Oh, Yagami-kun... It's going to be okay... Just calm...down..." he wrapped his arms around Raito's waist. Raito put his face into his hands. "I love you so much. But... I just can't take the critique of people anymore."

* * *

Hoo ha. Sorry for making this one short.

WOW! FIFTEEN CHAPTERS! ALMOST AT TWENTY!

And almost 30 reviwes? When did I get so lucky?!

-Pounce


	16. You're Still a Part of Me

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 16: Even Though I'm Gone, You're Still a Part of Me**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki, I'm breaking up with you."

That was his one and only nightmare. "W-what?" tears rolled down his blank face. "B-but... Do you still love me? Please tell me that you love me!" Ryuzaki pleaded. Raito stared at the ground. "Of course I still love you." and with that, he got up and left Ryuzaki.

That night, Ryuzaki pulled an all nighter, trying to write a letter to Raito. But every time he trid, he failed. "I miss him too much." Ryuzaki thought he was never going to need what he picked up. He only had from when Wedy was on the taskforce. But he picked it up, and brought it to his head.

It was a gun.

He hesitated. Was this such a good dea? What were the benefits of commiting suicide? What were the downfalls? There had to be some... But...

_Something hit the floor._

* * *

Is Pounce getting better at writing?

Yes or no?

Well, if I'm not, that sux.

I need one more accomplice.

One more.

-Pounce


	17. Why Do You Do This To Me?

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 17: Why Do You Do This To Me?**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

Ryuzaki woke up in the hospital. His head was throbbing, and hissed in pain.

"Why do you do this to me, Ryuzaki?" he heard a familiar voice and felt a familiar touch on his cheek. "Oh, Ryuzaki." he wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry." he breathed. Ryuzaki didn't want to, but he did. He pushed him away. Just like how Raito pushed him away.

"I don't love you anymore."

Tears rolled off Raito's face. "What? Is this some kind of joke?" he slightly laughed.

"No, Raito. This is for real. I'm pushing you away just like how you pushed me away."

* * *

This chapter was a result of boredom, hence the shortness.

Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm always so happy when I get them!

And like, six people favorited my story! That's amazing!

Almost the end, perhaps more than twenty chapters? Twenty-five?

-Pounce


	18. Who the Hell is 'huntERS?

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 18: Who The Hell is 'hunterERS'?**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

When Ryuzaki was finally able to leave the hospital, something unexpected happened. 

**They were kidnapped by a group that called themselves huntERS.**

Apparently, the ERS stood for 'Economics Relief Society'. The name made no sense at all.

"I am Pounce. The leader of this society. This is Kathryn, she's my assistant."

"HI! I'M KATHRYN! IS THAT A NICKEL? I LIKE NICKELS!" she exclaimed as another girl dragged her away. "That's our Kathryn." she smacked her forehead. "And the girl who took her away was our assistant detective, Yoku." Pounce explained. "I'm the head detective. Now, to explain why we brought you here..." a nasty grin spread across her face. "We brought you here, so you could tell us who _does _your hair, Ryuzaki?"

"Whut?" Ryuzaki stated.

"That was a joke, dumbass."

That's when _he _walked him.

* * *

You want to know who 'he' is?

None other than the infamous Mello!

Huahuahua. -cough-

Well, I need assistants and such!

-Pounce


	19. Punishment

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 19: Punishment**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

"Why, hello Raito. Good to see you again. Pounce, why did you bring them here when I specifically told you to kill them?" Mello growled. Pounce shivered. "I-i'm sorry, Mello." 

"Do you know the penalty?"

"Yes..."

The whole time, both Raito and Ryuzaki were plotting. Plotting on how to get out that building. Both of their attention snapped back to reality when they heard the crack of a whip in the next room over. After, a shrill scream broke the silence.

"Mello, you're cruel!" Ryuzaki spat. Mello grinned. "I know. Actually, the proper word is 'discipline'." Mello informed. "If one of my minions breaks the rules, they get punished. Make sense? I thought so."

"A whip isn't like you, Mello. I was thinking more of... electric chair type punishment from you." Ryuzaki giggled when he heard Raito say that.

"Not funny, L. Not funny at all." Mello pointed a finger at him. He munched on his chocolate bar. "Hmph. And that wasn't Pounce's punishment, one of my dumbshit guards probably cracked his whip and skinned himself. Pounce's punishment isn't so cruel." he took a bite out of his chocolate bar. "Anyway, Pounce is right beside you, smartass."

"I KNEW THAT!"

* * *

Huahuahua! I is so ebil. :3

One more chapter or more?

Who knows.

These chapters are getting shorter and shorter.

Prolly 'cause I don't spend any time on them.

-Pounce


	20. huntERS Gives Up

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 20: huntERS Gives Up**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

"What's the point of yu bringing us here?" Raito questioned Mello. Mello growled. Well, not really, but he was about to.

"I brought you here, to kill you. You boys got in my way, and because of that, Near won the battle." he roared. Raito and Ryuzaki backed away a little bit. "Geez, Mello. Are we really worth killing?" Ryuzaki obviously had come up with a plan. "Pounce, tie them down." Mello ordered.

In about ten seconds flat, Raito and Ryuzaki were tied down and starpped to an anchor. "Ha. You'll never escape." Kathryn exclaimed. "HEY! IS THAT SHINY COPPER?" she ran over to the penny lying carelessly on the ground. Pounce smacked her forehead again.

"I'll let you escape." Pounce whispered. "Just promise to take me with you." she took the opportunity for Kathryn was too occupied by the penny. "Please."

* * *

Woohoo! Extremely short chapter! -dances-

Well, twenty-five chapters sounds good to me.

-Pounce


	21. Notice!

NOTICE

NOTICE

NOTICE

Pounce has a bad case of writer's block, and she's going camping this weekend, (trust me, I don't wanna.) so she'll probably update sometime next week.

NOTICE

NOTICE

NOTICE


	22. You Assfuck!

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 21: You Assfuck.**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

"Raito-kun...? Should we help her?"

"I dunno. She tied us up."

"I don't like secrets!" Pounce hissed. They continued to have a secret discussion, but then Mello walked into the room.

"I knew you'd betray me sooner or later, Kyandii." he whispered. "Kyandii" didn't turn around, but stiffined. "M-mello-sama?" she sputtered. "I..I thought you said it was dangerous to call me by my first name?!" she qestioned, eyes wide open, tears forming around the edges. "Kyandii sounds much more beautiful than Pounce. Why did people call you that anyway?"

"Erg-- I already told you, Mello-sama!" tears dripped down her face. Kathryn was too busy inspecting her shiny new quater to notice anything. "Do _not _yell at me." Mello growled.

While Kyandii and Mello were preoccupied fighting, Raito managed to untie them. They started towards the door.

"Why are you fighting me? Hm, Kyandii? Care to elabotare?"

"Why? WHY? Because I love you, goddammit! You're too careless to notice? DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL?!"

"We better beat it, aye Ryuzaki?" Raito whispered, opening the door.

"Yeah."

* * *

Just thought I'd update.

I know it's short, STFU already.

Why the chapter title is You Assfuck, I do not know.

Okays all you rabid Mello fangirls, I happen to be one, too.

Don't be too angry.

-Pounce


	23. Stop Screwing With My Emotions!

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 22: Stop Screwing With My Emotions!**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

"Eh?"

"I knew it. I knew you were this way. All you care about is your goddamn self. It's so fucking irritating!" she wiped the tears away. "Stop screwing with my emotions, Mello-sama!"

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

"I hate you, Mello-sama. You're so selfish."

"I think you're the one being selfish, Kyandii."

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"Bastard. You're selfish bastard."

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles brusied by a lady in black  
And I held my toungue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

"That wasn't very nice." Mello breathed. "Well, if you hate me so much, why don't you just... leave?"

_If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

Kyandii didn't reply. She didn't want to. She refused to.

_You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms_

"Will you listen?" she said blandly.

_If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

"I will if you do one thing for me."

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

* * *

**If you** **don't want to read my fangirliness, skip the next chapter. Nothing really big with L and Raito shall happen, it's just a result of a friend telling me I needed to write a chapter with Mello and I in it.**

**Doin' something.**

**(No, it's not sex you addicted perv.)**

Remember to read, though.

-Pounce 


	24. My Soul?

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 23: My Soul?**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

"What's that, Mello-sama?" 

"I need you... to give me your soul."

"Whut?"

"That was a joke."

"You're not very funny, Mello-sama." she growled. "Awww! Don't be that way!" he laughed as she hit him in the arm. "Mello-sama, I'm resigning as lead detective in your organization. Have fun in the mafia." with that, she left.

------------------------------------------------

"That was odd." Raito said as him and Ryuzaki were walking up the gravel path to Ryuzaki's hotel.

"Yup." he agreed.

"Wanna have some fun?"

* * *

Wanna have some fun, Ryuzaki-san?

Do ya?

Lolz.

LEMONS IS ON THE WAY!

-Pounce


	25. Wanna Play?

**Who Knew Washing a Car Was a Turn On?**

**Chapter 24: Wanna Play?**

**Story (c) Rawr -pounce-**

**Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba**

* * *

"Neh, Ryuuuuuzakiiiii? Plaaaaay with meeeeeee..." Raito moaned, wrapping his arms around Ryuzaki's body. His cheeks turned a light pink. 

"L-let me get my key out..." Ryuzaki fuddled around his pocket searching for his hotel key. He found it and shoved it into the key-hole. Raito rushed Ryuzaki to the bed so fast he couldn't even say 'What the fuck is going on?'

"Strip."

Raito pointed a finger at Ryuzaki. He hesitated. "What?" Raito rolled his eyes. "Take off the clothes." he repeated.

Ryuzaki did as he was told.

Raito took his shirt off and flung it onto the floor. He wiggled out of his pants and pressed his lips against Ryuzaki's. Their tongues clashed, and it turned into a fight for dominance.

Ryuzaki felt Raito grope around for something on the nightstand next to them. He cracked open an eye and saw Raito grap a bottle of lube. The next thing he felt was a cold sensation on his member.

"Ryuzaki...?" Raito whispered. Ryuzaki softly wimpered, "Y-yes, Raito-kun?"

"Do you know how to do this?"

Ryuzaki gritted his teeth, "Yes. I do." he flipped Raito over so he was on top now, and turned Raito over so he lay on his stomach. He inserted one finger, then another, then another. He slid into Raito and closed his eyes.

* * *

Nya-ha, I not so good at lemon D:

I've gotten obsessed with dat song 'Hero' by Superchick.

Ish a good song.

My friend Mizu and I are gonna partay this weekend.

w00t.

-Pounce


	26. NO ONE HURTS MY BITCH!

**NOTICE!**

**NOTICE!**

**NOTICE!**

I have started school once again, so I won't be updating as much. Sorry.

Oh, and I have a bad case of writer's block. It's so bad I feel like taking a crowbar and smashing myself in the head with it. xD

Not rlly. xD

I won't be spending much time on Fanfiction, either. I will prolly be talking to Mark. Soooo... yeah. NO ONE HURTS MY BITCH! -glomp-

**NOTICE!**

**NOTICE!**

**NOTICE!**


End file.
